


Good Travellers

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-05
Updated: 2008-01-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 02:28:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1881648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco and Harry are on their honeymoon. What could possibly go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Travellers

Title: Good Travellers  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: R  
Pairing: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
Summary: Draco and Harry are on their honeymoon. What could possibly go wrong?  
Word Count: 1100  
Genre: Humor/Romance  
Warnings: Fluff.  
A/N: Written for [](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/hd_fluff/profile)[**hd_fluff**](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/hd_fluff/)'s challenge 34: Traveling  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Good Travellers

~

Draco slipped his hand into Harry’s. “Is this really how Muggles typically travel?” he asked.

Harry nodded. “Some of them,” he said. “Not all, of course. First class is generally more expensive, so--” But Draco had already been distracted by something else and had released Harry’s hand to look through the duty-free items the flight attendant was bringing around.

Harry grinned. He should have known Draco would be entranced by shopping. He watched, amused as Draco bought several items and arranged to have them shipped back home.

“This is fun,” he finally declared, settling back next to Harry and reaching for his champagne. “It’s definitely more relaxing than long-distance Apparating. Good idea, Harry.”

Unfortunately, a few hours later found a very different Draco. “This was a terrible idea!” he snapped. “I can’t believe I let you talk me into this. Travelling the Muggle way is horrible!”

Harry sighed. “Calm down, Draco. I think--”

Draco had already turned away, however, and was confronting a cowed hotel clerk. “Right. So now that you’ve lost our luggage, what do you plan to do about it?” he hissed, eyes cold.

The man reared back. “Well, technically, sir, it was the airline that lost it.”

“Excuse me, but your hotel told us that we could have it delivered automatically,” Harry interjected. “It was arranged through our travel agent. May we speak with the manager?”

The clerk nodded, relieved, but when the manager arrived, he had no better news. “Our apologies, sirs, but I just got off the phone and there’s been a mix up with the planes. None of the luggage from your flight made it in today.”

“So now what are we supposed to do?” Draco asked, eyes narrowed. His fingers tapped on the counter, conveying his irritation.

“We apologize, and of course, we will reimburse up to one hundred pounds for the inconvenience--”

“We are on our honeymoon, you moron,” Draco growled. “I refuse to spend the next six days shopping for replacement clothes.” He began to reach for his wand, and Harry stepped up, placing a hand on the centre of Draco’s back.

“Let it go, Draco,” Harry murmured in his ear. “He said they will have it delivered to our room when it arrives.”

“The Cruciatus is such a satisfying spell, though,” Draco said through clenched teeth.

Harry rolled his eyes. “He’s a Muggle, Draco,” he whispered softly. “How would you explain it, even if I let you do it, which I won’t?”

Draco shrugged. “That’s why Merlin invented _Obliviate_ ,” he said.

“Draco--”

With a growl, Draco relented, but began to pout. Harry quickly tried to distract him. “Anyway, we’re on our honeymoon,” he said silkily. “Who needs clothes?”

Draco paused mid-breath, then, with a regal nod, he turned away from the desk. “My husband has just saved you unimaginable pain,” he said to the bewildered manager. “When do you anticipate that they will find our luggage?”

“By tomorrow, sir.”

“See that they do.”

Both the manager and the clerk nodded frantically as Harry led Draco away. “Did you _have_ to go all Death Eatery on them?” he said when they were out of earshot.

Draco smirked. “I bet we’ll be the first ones to get our luggage tomorrow, though,” he said. “Now, I believe you promised to distract me from my distressing lack of a serviceable wardrobe?”

Harry grinned. That, he could do.

~

Draco arched his back as Harry rode him hard. The push and pull of Harry’s cock inside him made him groan loudly and grip the sheets tightly as they both neared their climaxes. Their fourth for the night, by Draco’s calculation, not that he was keeping score.

“Ohgods,” Harry moaned, and with one last, frantic shove, he came, spilling himself inside Draco in a series of pulses. He shuddered through his orgasm then came to a stop just in time to feel Draco’s muscles contract around his spent cock as he, too, came.

They lay panting, utterly sated.

“That was fucking brilliant,” Draco finally managed.

“Probably because of the brilliant fucking,” Harry quipped, yelping as Draco smacked him. “Ow! But seriously, did you ever think it would be so hot to just stay in and be naked all the time?”

“Guess it never occurred to me,” Draco admitted.

“Maybe we should do this when we get home.”

“Do what? Give up clothes? I don’t think the Ministry will approve of naked Aurors.”

“Just at home, prat. Think of it! We can put alarms on all the Floos and tell the elves to leave us alone on weekends or something.”

“Mm, you idea has some merit,” Draco said.

“Now aren’t you sort of glad that they lost our luggage?” Harry asked sleepily.

Draco considered this, then smiled as an idea occurred to him. “I suppose,” he said casually. He hatched his plan to the sound of Harry’s soft snores.

~

Jared looked up as the frightening blond guest approached. His eyes widened and he quickly grabbed some papers. Turning to the other clerk on duty, he said, “Er, I’m off to, um, inventory the phone books.” With that, he fled.

Paul stared after him, puzzled. Someone cleared his throat and he looked up into grey eyes. He smiled. “Yes, sir? How may I help you?”

“I’m Draco Malfoy-Potter, and I’m staying in the Royal Suite. I’m here to inquire about our lost luggage.”

Paul sighed. The hotel’s new policy of trying to provide concierge luggage service for all guests from the moment of arrival on the island was proving to be a problem, especially as they had no control over the airline.

“I’m afraid not all the luggage has been delivered yet, sir,” he said, cringing slightly. “Let me check.” He held his breath as he did so, hoping this wouldn’t degenerate into a scene. Some of the guests had got quite testy he’d heard.

Fingers flying over the keys, he peered into the computer screen, exhaling a relieved breath when he saw what was there. Smiling, he said, “Oh, but yours has arrived. It should be here in the hotel by noon.”

The guest smiled. “Right, well you can take your time getting it to us,” he said, waving his hand airily. “In fact, don’t disturb us with it, just put it in storage or something.”

Paul blinked. “Er, all right, sir, whatever you like--”

“That’s what I’d like,” Draco Malfoy-Potter said firmly. “Oh, and the stay in our room has been lovely.”

As he walked away, Paul marvelled at how nice he had been. Some people were just such good travellers.

~


End file.
